


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: K-pop gang/mafia au(non-idols) [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Dom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Mafia Boss Seungcheol, Mob Boss Seungcheol, Multi, Strangers to Lovers, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, University Student Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Work In Progress, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, sub jeonghan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: K-pop gang/mafia au(non-idols) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292417
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**1:05 PM**

"And.....I think that's the last box."

Jeonghan flopped down of the couch in exhaustion."Finally,I can nap in peace."He heard Vernon laugh next to him."Hyung you barley even did anything."Jeonghan looked up at him."Well my dear dongsaeng,doing nothing is a lot of work."


End file.
